


Second First Dates

by Sammygirlspn



Series: Venji Chronicals [5]
Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammygirlspn/pseuds/Sammygirlspn
Summary: Victor and Benji have a second first date
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Series: Venji Chronicals [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194032
Kudos: 9





	Second First Dates

**Second First Dates**

It had been two months since Benji broke up with Victor and everyday seemed the same. Victor would wake up, go to work where he was now working with Amy instead of Benji and then he’d go home and spend time either by himself or with Mia or Felix. He wasn’t happy and he couldn’t pretend he was, he missed Benji.

“Okay, that’s it.” Mia said suddenly. They’d been watching a movie, not talking; not that Victor was talking much lately anyways. Victor jumped at Mia’s outburst and he glanced at the girl. “We’re fixing this.”

“Fixing what?” Victor asked.

“This issue between you and Benji.” Mia said. “You’re going to plan a super romantic date and I’m going to convince Benji to go.”

“Benji doesn’t want to talk to me.” Victor said.

“I don’t care, I’m done with mopey, sad Victor.” Mia said. “You guys are going to get your shit sorted.”

That weekend Victor recreated their first date at the park, complete with the burritos, tres leches cake, and cider. He sat nervously on the blanket fidgeting with the strings on the end of his short cut offs, he wasn’t sure what to expect from Benji. Mia pulled into the parking lot near Victor and literally dragged Benji out of her car and to the teenager sitting on the ground.

“Mia.” Benji protested.

“Benjamin Campbell, I am not having this conversation with you again. Sit the fuck down and fix this.” Mia said.

“Fine.” Benji growled, dropping onto the blanket across from Victor.

“B, I’m so sorry for what happened. I didn’t expect Isaac to kiss me.” Victor said.

“So why did you let him?” Benji asked.

“I honestly didn’t have a chance to stop him before you walked in. He’d surprised me and pushed me into the wall just before you got back. I want you to know that I am not interested in him at all. I only have eyes for you Benji.” Victor said quietly. “I love you.” Benji was quiet for a while, processing everything Victor had said.

“I love you too Victor.” Benji said. “I was really hurt that weekend. I felt like Isaac was trying to take you away from me and when I saw him kissing you, I thought I’d lost you.”

“You will never lose me Benji.” Victor said. He leaned forward and kissed Benji softly. Benji brought his hand up to cup Victors jaw, deepening the kiss. Victor could taste the salt of Benji’s tears while they kissed and he pulled Benji even closer, he’d missed him a lot. They finally broke apart, eyes not leaving the others.

“I’m sorry too. I’ve been an asshole and I should have listened to you.” Benji said. “I didn’t know what to do, after Derek treating me like I didn’t matter for so long I didn’t want to go through that again.”

“I would never do that do you, B.” Victor said. “You are everything to me.”


End file.
